1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical socket connector, and more particularly to a Pin Grid Array (PGA) socket having a base with a plurality of standoffs extending upward from a top surface thereof so as to provide addition space for contact engaging arms of contact terminals assembled therein.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,309 issued to Lin on Jan. 22, 2002, as shown in FIG. 1, discloses a pin grid array (PGA) socket 10 on which a CPU 20 is mounted. The CPU 20 has a plurality of pins 21 extending through a cover 11 into a dielectric base 12 of the socket for electrically engaging with contacts 110 received in the base. The cover 11 of the PGA socket 10 comprises a main body 115 and a raised portion 112 in front of the main body 115. The raised portion 112 defines an elliptic aperture 113 in middle thereof. Two opposite side walls 116 of the cover 11 are extended downwardly from two opposite edges of the main body 115, respectively. The main body 115 also defines a plurality of passageways 114 (only four shown) therein and a rectangular opening 111 in a center thereof.
The dielectric base 12 comprises four standoffs 126 on four corners of a bottom thereof. A circular hole 123 corresponding to the aperture 113 of the cover 11 is defined in a front portion of the dielectric base 12 and communicates with an L-shaped groove 124 defined in rear of the aperture 113. A plural of apertures 122 to which are correspondent the passageways 114 and used for receiving corresponding contacts 110 therein. The dielectric base 12 also defines a rectangular opening 125 in a center thereof, which is correspondent to the rectangular opening 111. A pair of elongate blocks 1211 is formed at each of two opposite side edges 121 of the base 12. A driver 13 is received in the circular hole 123 and the elliptic aperture 113. A resilient tab 131 is received in the L-shaped groove 124.
In assembly, the cover 11 is mounted to the dielectric base 12 with the elongate blocks 1211 being movably received in the grooves 1111 thereby slideably mounting the cover 11 on the base 12. The elliptic aperture 113 of the cover 11 communicates with the circular hole 123 of the dielectric base 12 for receiving the driver 13 therein with the resilient tab 131 of the driver 13 received in the L-shaped groove 124 of the dielectric base 12. By rotating the driver 13, the cover 11 moves relative to the dielectric base 12 between open and closed positions. The CPU 20 is mounted to the PGA socket 10 when the driver 13 is rotated to move the cover 11 to the open position, in which pins 21 (only three shown) of the CPU 20 are inserted into corresponding apertures 122 of the base 12 through the passageways 114 of the cover 11. When the driver 13 is rotated to move the cover 11 to the closed position, the pins 21 are moved following the movement of the cover 11 to have an electrical engagement with the contacts 110. Furthermore, in the middle of the opposite sides of the cover 90 further comprise right-angle steps 1112 adapted for easily removing the CPU 20 by the user.
As the sharply growing numbers of pins of an CPU and corresponding passageways in which contacts secure, there is a possibility that the lead pins will interfere with the cavity walls during insertion and horizontal movement of the lead pins. Therefore it is necessary to occupy a certain sized space for the cavities. Accordingly it is difficult to achieve a socket connector with high-density contacts restrained in narrow pitches due to these dimensional constraints.
Under such situation, there is a need to offer an improved socket connector having insulative base with passageways thereon. Not only the passageways are able to effectively hold contacts therein, but offer an extra space for freely movement of the pins not limited by the size of the passageways. In order to achieve foregoing request, the lead pin contact portions are defined out of the passageways. However, the lead pin contact portions are deformed directly by a cover due to substantial supporting means. Therefore, A socket connector with substantial supporting means on a top surface the base is provided herein.